


Warm Fuzzy Feelings (Between Your Legs)

by HedonistInk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Embarrassment, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plushophilia, Smut, desecration of childhood artifacts, funny porn, i hope so anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between living in the dorms and staying with Marco for half of his breaks for the last two years until Marco had finally suggested they move in together after graduation, Jean hadn't really spent much time in his childhood bedroom in years. So, of course, there were plenty of uncomfortable and embarrassing facets of his past that he had forgotten about entirely, much less having the forethought to hide from the boyfriend who was so generously helping him pack up his things from his mother's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Fuzzy Feelings (Between Your Legs)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [c0cunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/gifts).



> OH MY GOD IT'S FINALLY DONE. Coco, buddy, I hope you're happy. I have written the filth and sin. I have desecrated childhood toys. I'm not entirely happy with their characterization in this but fuck it I'm happy enough with it. Writing this was 50 percent sin and 50 percent second-hand embarrassment. 
> 
> Ahh! And now there's a lovely piece of [nsfw art by Heikijin](http://sinrepository.tumblr.com/post/137994932752/)!

Between living in the dorms and staying with Marco for half of his breaks for the last two years until Marco had finally suggested they move in together after graduation, Jean hadn't really spent much time in his childhood bedroom in years. So, of course, there were plenty of uncomfortable and embarrassing facets of his past that he had forgotten about entirely, much less having the forethought to hide from the boyfriend who was so generously helping him pack up his things from his mother's house.

The first wound to his pride came from the walls. Jean pointed out which posters from his absurdly overfilled walls he'd like to keep and which ones he didn't care about either way and Marco had gotten to work carefully taking them down and sorting them into a keep and trash pile while Jean continued to work on sorting his chaotic mess of clothes, picking out things that hadn't fit in years to drop in a donation bin.

It was only a few posters in when Marco's disturbed muttering fell upon his ears. "What the hell...?" It was one of the freckled man's more endearing traits that he usually defaulted to "kid versions" of curse words such as heck or gosh. Jean's ears perked at the word.

"What's up, Freckles?" Jean turned and immediately regretted asking. "...Oh."

Marco had taken down one poster, presumably stashing the thumbtacks somewhere safe, only to discover another poster underneath it. Except this one didn't have any tacks. Instead, the Goblet of Fire poster was simply glued straight to the wall.

"Jean... why?" Marco's tone was utterly perplexed.

"It was like seventh grade. I was like twelve," Jean waved his hand as though that were enough explanation.

"So all twelve year olds glue their posters to walls?" Marco deadpanned, obviously unsatisfied with his vague response.

Jean gave a frustrated grumble. Yes, it was not one of his brightest ideas but he was an ignorant kid who did absurd shit. "My room was repainted and the walls were boring for like three months and I got sick of it and I didn't have any thumb tacks okay!? ...It made sense at the time..." Jean muttered defensively, feeling his face heat up with a self-conscious blush as he scratched awkwardly at the back of his neck.

"So you didn't just... ask where the thumbtacks were?"

Jean pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. "Ugh. No. I don't know why, okay? It's just a thing."

Marco held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. But uh... what should I do about them?"

Jean thought for a moment before shrugging. "Just leave them... Tearing them down's just gonna make more of a mess. It's not like I want them."

Marco shrugged and agreed, continuing to take down the tacked-up posters and Jean returned to his sorting. A few minutes later Marco burst out with a laugh and Jean cringed. What was it now. "Oh... Jean. Wow."

Jean didn't turn around. "Whatever embarrassing facts about me as a kid you're finding, I don't wanna hear about it."

He heard Marco set down the poster in his hands and walk up behind him, placing a hand on each of his shoulders as he leant in. Jean's heart raced nervously. What the hell had he uncovered? Marco's voice was lilting with mirth as he spoke quietly in Jean's ear. "You gotta get'cha get'cha head in the game."

"Oh my god." Jean sprung away from Marco's touch onto his knees, spinning around and falling back on his ass and hands as he gawked over Marco's shoulder at the absolutely giant--that thing had to be two feet high--and absolutely mortifying poster of Chad from High School Musical stubbornly glued to his wall and grinning out at them. He crossed his legs as he sat up, burying his face in his hands as he repeated himself much more mournfully. "Oh my fucking god..." On the list of things your boyfriend didn't need to know, your embarrassing celebrity crushes from seventh grade were definitely high on that list.

Jean looked out from between his fingers, his tone pleading for his boyfriend to drop it. "It was seventh grade, okay? I was a dumb kid... He had a cute smile... Can you just... I dunno... Go pull stuff out of the closet or something and dump it on the floor by the desk while I still have some of my sanity left?"

"Sure thing. ...Wildcat." Marco laughed at Jean's pained groaning as he curled up on the floor in the fetal position. He was almost certain all of the blood in his body was currently competing for a position in his face.

Thankfully, that seemed to be the end of it as Marco buried himself deep in the recesses of Jean's closet, taking out arm-fulls of things with multiple trips. It was a deep closet, extending into the extra space under the stairs to the attic that ascended in the hallway just outside his door. Jean managed to calm himself and finish up the clothing sort, moving on to sorting through the things Marco was dumping in a heap. His brows rose as Marco made three, then four trips. How the hell much had Jean managed to pack in there after all?

Before long, Marco was standing fully in the closet, bent over and rummaging through the mess that was tossed in the back. Jean for his part was completely distracted from the packing he was supposed to be doing by the sight of his freckled boyfriend's ass wiggling slightly in the doorway as he tried to move things around and pull things out from the closet. This was not a good time for a boner, he reprimanded himself.

That was when he heard it. The shattering of what little dignity he had left.

"....Oh my god." Marco's voice sounded both shocked and horrifically amused as he started to back out of the closet and stand up, arms seemingly full.

"What? What absurd embarrassing thing did you find now?" Jean asked warily, sitting up a bit straighter to try and see past Marco's back. Suddenly he was suspicious of what secrets lurked in there. In truth, he hadn't gone deep into that closet in ages, since maybe junior year of high school even.  

"Is this... the one you told me about...?" Marco turned around and Jean felt his whole face start to burn with the telltale feeling of an intense blush as his eyes fell on the thing overflowing his boyfriend's arms. The massive well-worn plushie had definitely seen better days, its patched white and brown fur matted down slightly and its stuffing compacted. Oh no. His dick gave a slight twitch of recognition at the loved-to-death plush toy. Doubly oh no. "Isn't this... what was his name... Fluffington?"

"That's Lord Fluffington to you, peasant." Jean quipped the response out almost automatically. His eyes went wide and he slapped a hand over his mouth as soon as the words were out but the damage was done.

Marco started laughing warmly, body shaking from the force of it. "Oh, right, _Lord_ Fluffington. Sorry, I'm _sooo_ sorry, Your Eminence."

"I don't know what you're talking about." he half-squeaked as his voice cracked, staring up at Marco. Jean tried to sound innocent, he really did. But even to his own ears Jean only succeeded in sounding like a cat that had walked into a wall and was trying to play it off.

In fact, he remembered in _great_ detail the night a few months back when he and Marco had been just a bit too drunk while watching shitty late-night coming-of-age movies and their conversation had veered into discussing their... sexual awakenings.

Marco's had been when he was thirteen and just approaching Christmas break of eighth grade when one of his friends from back in Jinae had found a dvd stashed in Marco's older brother's room. Of course they had wound up watching it and of course it had wound up being porn. According to him, he had spent every opportunity he had over Christmas break that year looking up videos on his brand new computer--on questionable sites with ineffective "click here if you're over 18" boxes that really served as no deterrent at all in the face of raging hormones--and jacking off, quickly finding himself more drawn to the chiseled men than the shrieking women and eventually arriving on gay porn instead.

Jean, on the other hand, had been twelve, still a few weeks shy of his thirteenth birthday, and in seventh grade. He had been laid up in bed with a fever that left him home alone while his mother went on a run for Motrin to bring his fever down. As usual when he was miserable, he was curled up with Lord Fluffington, the gigantic oversized dog plushie he had gotten from some carnival that was in town the summer before. But the fever had left him sweaty and overheated and resulted in his absent-minded stripping. That was when he had discovered that the cool, soft faux fur that he loved to bury his face in had felt _even better_ on certain _other_ parts of his body. The miserable preteen had wasted no time in humping away at the welcome distraction from his foggy brain, soon finding his brain hazy for an entirely different and much more enjoyable reason. Soon, Lord Fluffington was Jean's go-to whenever he found himself horny and nursing an inexplicable boner. Which for a pansexual teenager with a healthy libido was... frequently.  

"Mhmm..." There was that mischievous twinkle in Marco's brown eyes as Jean was jolted back to the present with a start. Oh no. "So that's a yes then isn't it? This is the one that you... y'know... explored with?"

Jean could feel his face burning all the way to the tips of his ears. He looked away, defensively crossing his arms and trying his best to keep his breathing calm despite the stirring feeling in his pants. No no no, he was _not_ going to get a boner while his boyfriend was holding that _thing_. "Sh-shut up. I never should have told you that.."

Marco chuckled in response, catching his breath. "I'm sorry. I just think it's cute. That's all."

Jean cringed. He wouldn't consider the stuffed animal that had been the unwitting victim of his pubertal experiments 'cute'. "That _thing_ in your arms is not cute. It's horrible and embarrassing and gross and can you please just throw it out."

"Well then. Who would think after all the time he's invested in your... happiness that you'd betray him like this?" Marco's eyes twinkled with mischief. He was teasing him. Why the hell had Jean even told him in the first place? Too much alcohol, he remembered.

"Ugh..." Groaning in agony, Jean dragged his hands down his face. "That is so not okay."

"I mean really..." The freckled man stepped closer. "His greatest dream was to help you with your fantasies, right?" There was something in his tone that Jean couldn't quite pinpoint.

"I... I guess..." Jean replied warily, looking back up at his merciless tease of a boyfriend.

"And now I'm the one who actually gets to help you _fulfill_ those fantasies, right?" Oh, that was what it was. Marco's tone was suddenly much more identifiable as an almost-purr as he knelt down to Jean's level, still inching forward on his knees as he shifted Fluffington's bulk to under his arm.

"...What are you getting at, Freckles?" He wasn't sure if he liked where this was going but the look Marco was fixing him with as he closed in and the teasing tone of his voice had Jean's heart racing, despite the absurdity of him giving that look while holding a giant fluffy stuffed animal. It was an odd mix of wariness, amusement, and arousal that was currently pumping through Jean's veins. But it was not entirely unpleasant.

Marco didn't answer as he, thankfully, set the plush toy down to the side of them before closing in. Cupping Jean's face with one hand, Marco captured his lips in a forceful kiss that threatened to make his mind go blank. Jean made a small noise of surprise before moaning softly into the kiss when Marco's other hand skittered up under his shirt. This was sudden, unexpected. Usually Jean was the one to come on to him in unusual places, not the other way around. But his hands felt intoxicating against Jean's skin and he couldn't find cause to complain. Marco took his time ghosting his fingertips up the expanse of his boyfriend's stomach and chest before tweaking a nipple between his fingers and drawing out a broken cry from Jean.

Marco dropped his hand from Jean's face, letting it drift down to palm at his cock through his pants. Jean gave a shaky groan, arching his hips up into the contact. Smirking against his lips, Marco gave a firmer squeeze to Jean's trapped length. Breaking away from Jean's lips, the freckled man kissed across his jawline before nipping at the side of his neck. "Mmh… So tell me, Jean… You used to fantasize about being fucked in this room, didn't you?" Marco's words were low and sultry, sending shivers up Jean's spine.

"Y-yeah…" he replied shakily to his boyfriend's question.

"Well do you want to… fulfill that fantasy…?" Marco nipped at his neck again, more firmly.

Jean felt as though his brain shorted out for a moment at the bite and a small whine escaped him. "Wh-what!?" he stammered out when he could think again. "You want to… here? Now?"

Marco sat back on his heels with a shrug, dropping the sultry tone in favour of his usual voice. "Well uhm yeah? It's not like this would be the weirdest place we've done it anyway."

"....That is entirely besides the point." Jean was blushing again as he bit his lip. "But… My mom already left for her book club so she won't be home for another hour at least…" Jean had to admit the idea of having sex with his boyfriend in his childhood bedroom as they were packing his things to move in together was almost painfully cheesy but also… exciting.

Making his decision, Jean changed positions quickly, rolling up onto his knees before shimmying forwards, straddling Marco's thighs with his own. "Fine then…" Jean purred teasingly. "Let's show this old room everything I missed out on."

It seemed that was all the invitation Marco needed, snaking a hand through the short hairs at the back of Jean's neck and tugging harshly.

Jean gasped out a pleased noise, tilting his head back and exposing his neck as Marco all but latched onto it. Harsh bites were followed by tender kisses and small suckling nibbles and Jean knew he would have a trail of nice little marks scattered across his neck. Small mewling noises escaped him unrestrained as his hands grappled for a hold on Marco's shoulders.

When he was satisfied with the damage to Jean's neck, Marco nudged him off his lap. With a combination of scooting along on his knees and making Jean do the same in the opposite direction, he seemed to quickly get them where he wanted them. Jean's back was pressed against his chest and Marco was slowly grinding his hips against his boyfriend's ass.

Jean moaned softly as he felt Marco's hand palming his cock through his jeans with each roll of his hips. "Fuck, Marco…"

"Nh… if you insist…" Marco's tone held a teasing purr as his other hand slid slowly up Jean's thigh before coming to rest on his hip. He used the leverage to grind against him from behind, drawing out a groan from both of their throats.

Marco kept rolling his hips against Jean's ass as he slowly groped and fondled his boyfriend through his jeans. It wasn't until Jean was whining and writhing that he unbuttoned Jean's jeans from behind him, tugging them down harshly and making Jean gasp as his cock sprung free. Jean was about to tell Marco off for being so sudden when he was given a sharp shove between the shoulder blades, knocking him forward off balance, the jeans around his mid-thigh keeping him from being able to stop his fall. But he landed on something soft. _Fluffington_ , Jean realized with a start as he tried to push himself up again. This was Marco's plan, that pervert. The sensation of the cold soft fur against his the heated skin of his thighs, stomach, and particularly his cock when he moved made him gasp and let out a quiet keening noise. "Oh fuck…"

There was the sound of a zipper and a shuffle of fabric behind him. Jean was about to make a snarky comment about Marco being eager to undress when he lost his words to a moan at the sudden sensation of a very slick and very insistent finger probing at his hole, slipping in easily and starting to slowly thrust in and out. "You even mhhh brought _lube_!?"

"...Well, I wasn't gonna take a chance on you having some slimy old thing from years ago." Marco made it sound obvious as he added a second finger and Jean blushed between small moans. That _did_ make sense but it also meant that Marco had been _planning_ this. Likely without the surprise involvement of Lord Fluffington overstimulating Jean's cock, but regardless.

"Fucking f-freckled p-pervert…" Jean managed to half-stutter out the words between moans. It was hard to focus, hell hard to just _think_ when Marco's goddamn fingers were moving so fucking easily in and out of his ass.

"Mhmm and you love it." Marco picked up the speed of his movements. It wasn't long before he slowed down again, adding a third finger.

Jean hissed slightly at the stretch, hands tightening into fists around Fluffington's ears. It was a bit faster than he was used to but he knew Marco wanted to make the most of their alone time. Marco stilled, waiting for Jean to adjust. After a few moments, Jean rolled his hips back against those fingers, gasping out a moan when the motion made the fabric rub against his cock.

"Oh fuck… Oh fuck oh fuck…" Jean could feel sweat beading on his forehead as he started to rock his hips back to each movement of Marco's hand. He whined shamelessly when Marco pulled back, leaving him far too empty for his taste. Any other situation and he'd be embarrassed to be associated with a noise like that, but Jean knew well enough by now that the freckled man loved to hear every noise he could make.

Marco ran a hand down Jean's back in _just_ the right way to make his back arch slightly before his cock was suddenly thrusting slowly into Jean's ass. The throaty noise that ripped its way out of Jean was nothing short of wanton.

"M-marco… Just f-fuck me already…" Jean thrust his hips back, forcing Marco balls-deep in one thrust. The fabric brushed against his cock again and he shuddered around a moan. He was tired of waiting, tired of patience. He wanted to be pounded into the floor _now_.

Marco chuckled, the barest hint of lust seeping into his voice. "If you insist…" And then he was moving and Jean's brain all but shorted out. Marco's thrusts were unrelenting and hard; hard enough to rock Jean's body with each movement; hard enough to make his body move and rub against the fur beneath him.

And _oh god_ did that feel good. Jean gasped and moaned shamelessly with each movement. His hands clenched into tight fists around the fabric of his plush toy's ears as he desperately tried to hold onto anything. Marco's tight grip on his hips and the way their moans mingled together was almost dizzying.

He was having sex in his childhood bedroom. On the fucking plushie he used to get off with. Jean could almost _feel_ Corbin Bleu's unseeing eyes staring out at them judgementally from the goddamn High School Musical poster on the wall. He dropped his forehead to the soft fabric to tune out the feeling. It was unsettling and exciting both at once, like some imaginary boundary was being crossed. He knew it was absurd; plenty of people fucked in their bedrooms as teenagers. But for Jean who hadn't ever even made out with anyone in his room growing up it was a very real sensation.

It wasn't long before Jean's breaths were coming in short pants and gasps, broken syllables of his boyfriend's name and curses falling from his lips freely. The combined sensations were almost too much. "F-fuck Marco… Gonna cum… Fuck don't stop, don't fucking stop…"

Marco responded with a groan, tightening his grip on Jean's hips. Jean wasn't entirely sure whether he'd have bruises. But he wasn't complaining. Marco was thrusting harder, pounding him faster, driving him higher than he could imagine.

Jean came with a broken cry of his boyfriend's name. He shook and trembled as his orgasm rocked through him. He whined at feeling Marco's thrusts picking up again before he too came shortly after, Jean's name spilling from his lips in a throaty moan. They stayed like that for a short while before Marco pulled out with a groan. Jean shivered at the loss, a small whine escaping him. That was certainly more intense than he had been expecting.

Jean panted desperately as he tried to catch his breath. His hands tensed and relaxed absently in the fabric of Fluffington's ears, soothing the ache in his knuckles from how hard he'd been clenching his fists only a few moments before. The cum-slick faux fur was slimy against his stomach and sensitive cock when he shifted himself slightly, making Jean shudder and grimace. "Oh shit that feels so gross…"

Marco chuckled from somewhere behind him where he'd presumably flopped over, equally spent. "Mm… So that would be a 'no' to bringing Lord Fluffington home with us then?"

Despite Marco's tone being obviously teasing, Jean still kicked a foot back blindly, colliding with something that felt like a leg and earning a pained complaint. "Don't be an ass. We're still throwing it out."

"Okay okay. But did you have to kick me?" Marco half-pouted the words.

Jean snorted in response before sitting up onto his knees with a groan. "Yes. Yes I did, you perv. Now come on, we've got more packing to do."

They both re-dressed themselves quickly and Jean shoved the giant stuffed animal into a garbage bag all its own. He ran it down to the trash outside before getting back to work sorting through the things from the closet as Marco finished emptying the closet before switching back to taking posters off the walls.

If nothing else, Jean felt he could at least conclude for himself that the real thing was _definitely_ better than his horny adolescent fantasies. Even if his boyfriend _was_ an embarrassing perverted freckled bastard.


End file.
